The Dog And The Fox
by TheInflictedFinger
Summary: KibaNaruto KibaNaru. Yaoi. Ongoing Drabble collection dedicated to the rare pairing of Dog Boy and Fox Boy.
1. Instincts

'So hot..'Naruto rolled onto his side, sheets tangling around his waist. Eyes rolled wildly around in the head as the blonde dreamed.

696969696969

"Ah!"A lithe tan back arched and rose, sweat tracing the already wet heated skin. Saliva trailed from swollen red lips as hot breath was ripped from the throat along with another scream.

"F-faster..please..please.."He begged feverishly, rising up then lowering himself impatiently to be impaled. "Ha!"

Strong hands grasped his hips, holding him still as his lover flashed sharp canines in a feral grin."mm..you're so tight..so hot..you're mine..Naruto, mine.."

"Im yours.."Naruto gasped, leaning forward to desperately place kisses on the other's face.

The figure turned, eyes clouded with lust as he lapped the salty sweat from heated cheeks. "Mine.."

They both screamed as Kiba thrust upward, causing Naruto to bounce slightly when he came down. Precum trailed from his entrance to create a warm pool beneath them on the sheets. The smell of sex and arousal filled the air, choking both of their over sensitive noses as they began thrusting feverishly against eachother, desperate for more contact.

Kiba growled deep in his throat, biting into the others tanned flesh with his canines, drinking in the essence of his mate as he thrust upwards at a feverish pace.

"Kiba!"Naruto screamed, tensing and letting out small gasps of air as he reached his completion. The blonde slumped bonelessly against the other's muscled chest, eyes dazed as he bit his lip in exstasy at the tinges of pleasure while his lover continued on his relentless pace, thrusting into the relaxed body.

"Uhnn.."Kiba moaned, releasing his mate as he went limp. After the muscles tensed, it only took moments for them to relax again, and it took every ounce of willpower not to come with Naruto. The brunette smirked weakly and grasped his lover's hips, surging up and thrusting again and again.

Naruto clawed at Kiba's back, letting the saliva mix with sweat as his mind went blank with the overload of pleasure. He snarled and began thrusting downward on Kiba again, the sound of flesh colliding with flesh echoing in the dog boy's room.

The brunette growled and surged up once more before releasing his seed into his mate's body. He fell back on the bed, smirking as Naruto straddled his hips and gazed down at him with slitted blue eyes.

"Mm..why do you always last longer than me?"Naruto pouted, whimpering when he pulled himself off of Kiba's now limp member.

Kiba shivered a little and then pulled the blonde down to lay with his head on his chest,"because Im seme, and your Uke."

Naruto opened his mouth but was silenced with a finger covering his lips.

Kiba smiled and nuzzled his mate, loving the way their scents mingled and clung to eachother. Loving the way he had finally found someone who he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

"Go to sleep idiot."Kiba quickly turned over to avoid the inevitable outburst and stretched languidly before settling down, unable to contain a soft smile when Naruto tangled his legs with his and wrapped his arms around his waist, snuggling up against his back.

696969696969

"ARGH!"Naruto shot up and looked around, eyes wide."what the hell was that?Kami.."He slapped a hand to his forehead and willed his body to cool, grimacing as he shifted and felt the wet sheets and stained pajama pants."Im not gay...fucking Kyubi putting these thoughts into my head..stupid dog boy.."

'You know you enjoyed it.'Kyubi rumbled smugly before cutting off their connection, not giving her vessel time to retort.

"Meh.."He scratched his unruly blonde head and slowly slid from under the covers, shivering when the cooler hair hit the wet spot on the front of his pj pants."Disgusting..What will the laundomat think when they see me bringing in cum stained pants?"Naruto snickered mischeiviosly and then sagged slightly, looking at the clock.

"Its too early for such things..who in the hell wakes up at 11:00 in the morning? Jeez.."Shuffling to his fridge, he counted to three to prepare himself for the blast of cold air. Blue eyes scanned the shelves for anything edible and a sweatdrop appeared on his forehead.

"Mm..expired milk..something moldy..another moldy thing..coffee creamer..the hell?Er..Ramen!"Naruto frantically threw everything off the shelves and over his shoulder."NOOOOO!"

"Whyyy!"He fell to his knees and winced again at the wet feeling of his pants and the boxers underneath."This day sucks! Im not going out..its a bad luck day."Naruto stripped his pants and boxers off along with his tee-shirt and night cap and threw them in a pile of dirty clothes sitting in the middle of his living room near the couch. Naked as the day he was born, the blonde made his way back over to the kitchen to pour some coffee creamer into a dirty cup. Naruto paused when he heard someone knocking impatiently on the door.

"One second!" He cried and quickly took the coffee creamer in hand, sipping occassionaly from it as he opened the door and smiled widely. His smile twitched slightly, and that's not all, when he realized it was Kiba.

"HOLY SHIT!" They screamed at the same time, Kiba falling on his ass as the door slammed in his face.

The brunette blinked dazedly, a deep crimson blush slowly emerging. He stare at the door, mouth agape.'Woah..who knew that idiot had a body like that..NO!Im not gay!'

Akamaru whined from underneath his hood in annoyance. Kiba flushed again and stood, strutting to the door to knock on it again.

"Naruto!Open up! And for godssakes you'd better have clothes on this time!"He kicked down the door and stepped into the house, trying to maintain the image of a badass."Uzamaki!"

"Go away! Perverted mutt!"

"What did you call me, you fucking lozer! Come out here and say that to my face!"Kiba shouted, shaking his fist at the darkened hallway from where the voice seemed to be coming from. Mindless to the busted door, the brunette stepped on and over it and made himself at home, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the pile of uncleaned clothes laying out in the open. Kiba blinked in startlement and spun to stare at the pile of clothes, nose twitching curiously. He smelled sex..cum..just what had Naruto been doing before he came over?..

Kiba blushed,'Damnit..Im starting to act like a girl..'

'woof'Akamaru agreed.

Kiba's eyes became hooded as the images came unbidden into his mind of just what Naruto had been doing before he came.

"Alright dog boy. Whaddaya want!"Naruto's bedroom door slammed behind him as he strutted bravely over to lean on the kitchen counter, eyeing Kiba suspiciously. Kiba noted in surprise that the blonde had a faint flush to his cheeks.

Shrugging it off, he replied arrogantly,"Shikamaru wanted me to tell you we're going swimming. Apparently he thought it was too troublesome to come and get you himself. So come on, everyone's waiting."

Kiba turned and looked expectantly over his shoulder, blanching when he saw Naruto's expression. His eyes slowly followed the deep blue ones to lock on the destroyed door.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!THE DOOR WAS FRIGGIN' UNLOCKED!"Naruto screamed, staring in shock. Shock slowly melted into anger and Kiba found himself pressed against the wall, an angry finger poking repeatedly into his chest."YOU'RE REPLACING THAT, DOG BOY!"

"The hell I am!"Kiba shouted, sweatdropping when Naruto drew himself up even bigger, though he was only slightly past Kiba's shoulders.

"You.Are.Dead.DEAD!"The blonde screamed, launching himself at the brunette. Kiba managed to dodge and Akamaru yipped in startlement, deciding it was unsafe to be in his master's hood at the moment. The white dog settled himself on the couch and watched with little interest.

"Get your mutt off of my couch!"

"Akamaru can sit where he damn well pleases!"

"Not in my house he can't!"

"Take the stick out of your ass!"

"Get your ass out of my house!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Naruto leapt at Kiba, attaching himself to the bulky hoody as they crashed to the floor. Kiba groaned, the breath knocked out of him, as he rubbed the back of his head."Idiot.."He muttered in annoyance, slowly cracking open an eye to gaze into starless blue.

Naruto stare down at him, trying to contain the lust in his gaze. He abruptly broke eye contact."I won." He stated simply and got up, allowing his body to brush against Kiba's.

The brunette was also left slightly confused as he took a longer time getting to his feet, all the while staring at the now shy blonde.

Naruto shuffled his feet,"What?"

"Jeez.."Kiba rolled his eyes, realizing what was going on.

"WHAT!You wanna say something dog boy!"

Kiba laughed,"I just didn't realize you were gay!"

"WHAT!"

"Gay.G.A.Y.You like guys. You obviously can't stand skin to skin contact with another guy."The brunette smirked victoriously, crossing his arms over his chest.

Naruto paled,"D-dont tell anyone!Im not saying that you're right..but.."

"Jeez..its not that big of a deal. Sasuke's gay..Neji's gay. Im still friends with them."Kiba drawled, having the decency to look away and pretend to study the cupboards as Naruto turned his dumbstruck gaze to him.

"As in..TOGETHER!"

"Yep."

"How come I didn't know this!"

"I guess because you never asked, idiot."

"This isn't fair! Sakura chan has been after him this whole time! I never knew! BAH!Sakura could have been mine ages ago!"

Kiba felt a pang of jealousy course through him and quickly brushed it off, shrugging,"Sorry Naruto, looks like your gay too."

"You can't just tell someone he's gay or not!"

"God, you are an idiot. So annoying."Kiba huffed and started towards the door."Are you coming or not?"

"Is Sasuke gonna be there?"Naruto asked slyly, rubbing his hands together.

Kiba looked over his shoulder to eye him as Akamaru leapt onto his shoulder,"I wouldn't tease him about it Naruto, some day the teasing might just turn back to you when you find your mate."

"What are you-"

Kiba shut the door behind himself and stuffed his tan hands into his pocket,"Jeez."

'woof..woof woof woof.'

"I do NOT sound like Shikamaru. That idiot just..gah..he brings out the worst in people."

'woof.wooof..woofwoofwoofwoofwoof.Woof.'

"Stop sounding so damned smug. Lets get something to eat before we go."

'woof woof!'

"I don't get stomach aches like some weaklings I know."

Akamaru rolled his eyes and made himself comfortable in the nest he had made of Kiba's hair.

6969696969696969

"Narutokun!"Lee waved him over to the river near the waterfall. Sakura turned from her conversation with Lee to wave to him as well.

Neji and Sasuke both sat on the rocks, throwing pebbles to watch them skip across the water and disappear underneath the foam by the waterfall.

Naruto smirked smugly when he remember what Kiba had told him earlier about the two.'They certainly go together. Two peas in a pod.'

The blonde grinned and returned the greeting, taking off his orange jumpsuit to reveal black swimtrunks underneath. Chouji blinked at him in surprise from where he was munching on his chips, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and looked up from where he had been dipping his feet in the water at the riverside.

"I always thought you would be the type to wear orange swimtrunks."He drawled lazily before flopping back and swinging his legs.

"Meh.Black shorts make me look sexier."Naruto stuck out his tongue and leapt into the water, holding his knees to his chest as he shouted 'Cannonballllll!'

Sakura squealed and rock stood in front of her to block the title wave. Neji and Sasuke sputtered indignantly and glare as the blonde resurfaced, shaking the blonde hair from his eyes(he's older..its longer..)

Ino came running from the trees,"Sasssukkkee chhhaaann!"

"Hn.."Sasuke grumbled and gladly let Neji glare down Ino. The blonde girl sweatdropped and looked at Sakura with a twinkle in her eye."What are you two lovebirds doin' over there!"She shouted.

Sakura flushed prettily and hunched her slim shoulders, turning her back to the girl in favor of dragging Lee behind her as they waded into deeper water. Lee grinned and gaze Ino the nice guy pose, which caused the reciever to shudder.

"weirdo.."

"He's nicer than you. Bloody bitch." Naruto snickered and quickly swam away to avoid her rage.

Ino wasn't in the forgiving mood though and quickly leapt into the water, moving smoothly through the water as she caught up with her target. She preceeded to beat him bloody and half drown him admist pathetic protests and pitiful screams.

"Hmph."She sniffed, strutting from the water to plop onto the bank next to Shikamaru.

The darker haired nin chuckled, keeping his eyes closed.

"Woof!"Akamaru barked in joy then ran to the water's edge, stopping dead. He stare happily into the water yet refused to touch it.

Naruto made a meowing noise, attracting the dog's attention. Ears perked, Akamaru stare at Naruto, the fur on his back slowly rising as he remember the day's earlier incident with his master.

"Hahaha, stupid dog!Too afraid to get in the water!"Naruto pointed and continued laughing, until a lungful of water abruptly choked him.

"ARRGHHH!"Sputtering for air, he turned a deadly glare to the boy behind him.

"Did you just call Akamaru stupid?"Kiba growled with a smirk.

"Pah, you're as stupid as your mutt."Naruto stuck out his tongue and tried to move away.

Kiba grabbed him in a headlock from behind, pressing his chest to Naruto's back and he allowed himself to fall back into the water to drag Naruto with him.

Naruto struggled and tried to elbow his rival, all the while waisting precious energy and air.Kiba smirked ferally and held on.

Blue eyes slowly dulled as the last bit of bubbles drifted to the surface. Kiba shook the blonde and rolled his eyes, pushing off the sandy bottom to break the surface.

"Oi Naruto, you weakling. You didn't even last a minute." He paused when he noticed the blonde wasn't responding."Naruto.Idiot.Bastard."

The blonde hung limply in his grasp, wet skin causing him to slowly slide into and beneath the water.

Akamaru barked in distress, causing Sakura and Lee to look over.

"Narutokun!"Lee shouted.

Kiba panicked and drug the blonde to the shore.(Yes..cheesy..but the mouth to mouth yaoi scene:XDDD)He covered the blonde's lips with his own and tried to ignore the way it sent spikes of pleasure down his spine, instead he smothered it with his concern of his friend as he breathed air into the air starved lungs.

Lee started chest compressions as Sakura rested a hand on the blonde's arm, starting to heal him.

Blue eyes slowly fluttered open just as Kiba started to breathe into his mouth again. Both of their eyes slowly widened as they met. Silence hung in the group for a few seconds.

"KIBA!"Naruto screamed, pushing the other man off him as he stood, quickly wiping off his mouth as if to rid himself of the germs..and taste.

Flushing, the brunette frowned and drew his lips into a pout, looking away,"You're so weak. You can't even stay under water for thirty seconds."

Lee shot Kiba a warning look,"Are you alright Naruto?"

"Yeahyeah Im fine."The blonde rubbed the back of his head and grinned,"Thanks though."

"Jeez, dobe." Sasuke muttered, though it could be heard all across the river.

Naruto raised his wrist in challenge, a tick mark appearing on the side of his face. Akamaru leapt and dug his fangs into the blonde's leg.

OO"Get your fucking mutt off of me Kiba!I'll skin him and eat him!"

"You won't TOUCH him!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Get back here!Akamaru!Akamaru!"Kiba leapt after the blonde as Naruto leapt into the water, laughing all the while.

Akamaru whimpered when he hit the water and quickly dog paddled for shore, trembling as he pulled himself onto the grass covered bank and slowly looked back with realization in his eyes. He pranced around in a circle and then sat in front of the water, clearly proud of himself.

"You almost killed him!"

"I helped him learn how to swim!"

"That's not what you intended to do though!Attempted murder!"

"Shut up you mutt!"

"WHAT DiD YOU CALL ME!"

"They clearly are meant for eachother." Neji stated emotionlessly, watching the two bicker.

Kiba and Naruto stare at Neji with a deadpan expression.

Naruto sniffed and turned, only to walk into Kiba's chest once again. He yelped and started to move away, then sniffed curiously, the Kyubi inhancing his sense of smell so he could practically taste the smell of forest on the other boy. Kiba had gone dead still, tense muscles slowly relaxing as he recognized that Naruto was smelling him.

He smirked, interesting.

"smell good Kiba.."Naruto murmured, leaning closely to press his nose against the tan wet flesh. He slowly licked a droplet away, blue eyes clouded. Kiba shivered and licked his lips, recognizing the sign of submission.

"Hmf."Was all he managed, eyes hooded as he gazed down at the blonde. Kiba raised his eyes to glare challengingly at everyone who was staring at him before gently grasping his soon to be mate's shoulders.

"Naruto, let's go."

"Wha-..OH!Shit!No!"Naruto began to stutter all the while blushing madly. He waved his arms in distress as Kiba dragged him from the water towards the Inu residence. Akamaru wagged his tail and followed his master loyally.

"NO!Don't let dog boy take me!Rape Rape!...oh..mm.."Naruto was silenced with lips covering his own and soon returned it.

"Save your breath, love. You're going to need it. Tonight is going to be on helluva night." Kiba smirked ferally, canines flashing as he gazed hungrily at his mate.

Naruto shivered.

'Finally, kit. I thought you were going to stay a virigin forever.'

Naruto merely smiled in response and leaned against his soon to be lover as they weaved towards Kiba's house.

696969696969696969

I said I was going to do a Kiba/Naruto story. This is only a chapter long one...I wasn't really sure how it was going to work..but..shrug somehow it did. Not the best story, and I can't say that Im really satisfied with it. But its a start Oh..and if I get over a hundred and fifty reviews on my Tired of Hating story..I'll take requests and write stories on them as soon as possible. Meaning..please review And I'll write as many challenges as you request


	2. Icecream

Naruto absently fanned himself, gazing tiredly out beyond the shade of the tree to the sun-scorched grass beyond.

"I hate days like this.." He muttered to himself, plucking at the front of his faded baggy black t-shirt to help ventilate his sweating body." 's too hot to do anything..."

The blonde found his eyes drawn to the familiar figure of his former sensei and current sensei, who were presently making their way through the park towards the shaded picnic tables with an icecream cone held in each of their hands.

Naruto drooled, starless blue eyes clouding over at the thought of icecream flavored ramen. Who cares that the taste would probably kill the eater? The mere thought of his favorite dish, but cold enough to relieve him of his heat-induced hibernation, was enough to make his already frying brain sizzle in approval.

Sighing longingly, the blonde furrowed his brows and focused his remaining brainpower on the thought of icecream...and ramen..

'That is the single most disgusting thought I have heard from you as of yet, kit.'

Naruto jerked back to reality, scratching his head and grumbling halfheartedly before laying back against the shaded tree trunk."Baka Kyubi. Use your chakra to air condition this area or something, would you?"

A snort of amusement echoed in his mind.'Why would I use my chakra on such a useless trick? Baka ningens, always so weak.'

Growling in frustration, Naruto stood and shook his fist at the ghost image of Kyubi in his mind,"You won't be saying that when I die of a heat stroke, will you!"

There was only silence for a reply. Today was just not his day, the Kyubi holder decided grimly, looking off at the mirage like heat waves rising off of the distant sidewalk. No, it would be suicide to venture outside of this spot, even for a blessedly cold icecream cone.

Gah... so cruel... Naruto fell to his knees and deadpanned, his frying brain now panting as it became well-done.

What was this?His brain was PANTING? Naruto blanched and turned, raising an arm in front of himself to guard against attack.

His wide blue eyes met the amused gaze of Kiba and his faithful companion Akamaru. But more importantly, his gaze drifted down to what dog-boy gripped in either hand. Two. Wonderfully. Cold. Icecream. Cones.

"Hallelujah!"Naruto shouted, diving for the one on the left. His open salivating mouth met dirt and the blonde sat up hacking and choking while wiping his tongue on the sleeve of his t-shirt in an attempt to rid his tongue of the foul taste of soil.

"Baka. What do you think you're doing?" Kiba questioned, leaning against the tree trunk. Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but found his head suddenly assaulted with a heat that was not from the sun, but from embaressment.

"W-W-What the hell do you think you're doing!" He demanded, leaping back to the very boundry line of precious shade while he jabbed his finger out at the other accusingly.

The brunette raised a brow questioningly while Akamaru jumped from his master's hair to start licking one of the cones. The inu wore nothing but a baggy pair of forest green swimtrunks, even his rich brown hair exposed.

Naruto sputtered indignantly, willing the flush adorning his cheeks away while sitting on the opposite end of the tree trunk.

Kiba smirked slightly and set Akamaru's cone on the ground, the dog not minding the dirt staining one end of his precious treat. The brunette sat up and edged catlike to settle in front of Naruto, smirking ferally."What's this? The Great Idiot is getting flustered by seeing another male's skin?"

Naruto's flush deepened as he quickly turned his head away, lips set in a firm pout as he tried to ignore the other. Kiba eyed the other's lips before sighing and offering his cone.

"Hey idiot, do you want a lick or not?"The boy demanded gruffly, not meeting the other's incredulous gaze.

Naruto enthusiastically leaned forward and hurriedly planted his mouth over the cone. Kiba sweatdropped and opened his mouth to yell that he had only said the blonde could take a lick when his hormones abruptly left him speechless.

The kitsune was currently lapping up the excess icecream left from his quick bite, small pink tongue caressing the cold icecream before dragging it past his soft lips into the warm cavern of his mouth. Kiba's slitted eyes clouded and he unconsciously licked his own lips, trying to ignore the tickle of sweat trickling past his collarbone.

"Mm..Sorry."Naruto smiled sheepishly, sitting up and scratching the back of his head."I forgot I was only supposed to have one lick-"

Kiba leaned in close, hooded eyes locked on the other's lips as their noses gently bumped. The brunette's harsh panting carressed the other cool lips, causing Naruto to blush and start to draw back. Ignoring the other's discomfort, Kiba gripped the Naruto's chin in hand and leaned in, tongue gently lapping away at the strawberry icecream that had been left in the corner of the blonde's mouth.

"Nn..Kiba?"Naruto whispered, voice shaking slightly as their breath mingled enticingly. Kiba raised his eyes and noticed with mild suprise that Naruto's eyes were now also slightly slitted.

Smirking smugly, Kiba gently let his lips run feather-light over the other's before drawing back.

"Baka. You had icecream on your face." He muttered huskily.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he growled, hand reaching behind the cup the back of Kiba's head as he drew the other boy forcefully closer. Their lips crashed together in a heated frenzy, forgotten icecream slipping from Kiba's lax grip to plop on the ground, quickly melting.

Akamaru looked stealthily at his master and discovering him occupied, rushed to devour the unattended icecream.

'Maybe crazy-hot days like this aren't so bad once in awhile...'Naruto thought wickledly with a smirk as his and Kiba's fangs clacked together as the battle of wills ensued.

o0o0o0o0o

Eh..this isn't another chapter to the story. This is actually going to be an ongoing collection of oneshots between Naruto and Kiba. I discovered that there's like...nill of this kind of pairing out there so...what the hell, why not. lol. So yay! Drabble collection! Please review and tell me what you think..

Since I won't be continuing Tired of Hating for awhile and Im currently working on Im Useless Throw Me Away, its just gonna be easier throwing in random Kiba/Naruto drabbles to this story. Yay-smiles-


End file.
